


Late Night Picnics

by midnightstarlightwrites



Series: When Duty and Desire Meet Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Dates, College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Marichat, Older!Chat AU, Oneshot, Reverse Crush AU, Romance, Romantic Fluff, WDDM universe, When duty and desire meet, collab story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: Chat Noir steals Marinette away for a secret midnight rendezvous. Picnics and kisses ensue...(Set in the When Duty and Desire Meet Universe)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: When Duty and Desire Meet Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859833
Comments: 20
Kudos: 385





	Late Night Picnics

“Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m never afraid of anything.”

Chat Noir grinned, his eyes glinting in the semi-darkness of Marinette’s balcony. A sliver of golden light from Marinette’s bedroom reflected outwards, catching his well-defined jaw.

Marinette turned her head away from the sight, swallowing. It was definitely not fear she was feeling. Not fear. “S-so, do you want me to-”

Her question was cut off by her own yelp as Chat swept her off her feet. Instinctively, she clung to his shoulders to steady herself, and scowled at his low chuckle.

“No need worry, Princess,” he winked down at her, his face so close that all she would have to do to kiss him was lean up a fraction. As it was, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. “I’ve got you.”

Forcing down a giggle at his over-exaggerated antics, she instead rolled her eyes. Silly kitty. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? A regular Romeo.”

“Hardly,” he laughed again as he leapt up to balance on the rail. His grip on her tightened. “That would make you Juliet, and she died at the end of the play. They both did. I’d like to think we’re a little smarter than that.”

Marinette bit her lip. Dark thoughts clouded her mind of all the secrets and lies built between them. Perhaps they were smarter than a pair of teenagers in the first throes of love. Perhaps their love wouldn’t end in tragedy. Perhaps.

And maybe this sudden surprise date Chat had planned for her was a reflection of all of that.

Speaking of Chat, his nose brushed against the side of her face, nuzzling in that soft manner she’d come to know. It was his way of assuaging her doubts. Tender, little kisses, gentle brushes of fingers and noses, low purrs. They were all ways of him telling her everything will be alright. It was his way of comforting her. She loved it… usually. But she had a firm belief that he considered her calmness as feigned. A sort of bravado.

He was right to think so. After all, he had no idea how many journeys she’d made, from this very rooftop. No idea how many times she, too, had leapt into that dazzling Parisian skyline.

She nuzzled back. Needing his comfort for entirely different reasons than he was giving it.

It didn’t take them too long to reach their destination. A dark park that Marinette was having trouble remembering the name of, but of which she’d been to a few times during daylight hours. Chat leapt over the gate with her still in his arms, setting her on her feet and entwining his hand in her own only once they were safely inside. He brought a finger to his lips, and led her into the shadows.

After a while of walking, and with her eyes adjusting to the dark enough, Marinette began to grow restless. Anticipation and excitement bubbled through her. She was about to question where it was he was taking her, tease him about parks at night and strange men. Once again, however, he beat her to it. Taking a piece of cloth from his tail-belt, he held it up with a smile.

“It’s for the surprise,” he said. “May I?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, incredulous. “You do know that I don’t have night vision like you, right? I can barely see as it is, and you want to blindfold me?”

“That’s just how eye roll!” Chat replied, earning a groan from her. “But seriously, Princess, I guarantee you’ll be able to see my surprise without the blindfold. Trust me?”

“Ok, ok,” she sighed, turning around and moving her hair so that it wouldn’t get caught in the blindfold. Chat’s hands were gentle as he covered her eyes with the cloth, his chest pressed against her back. Her whole body tingled, and her breath stalled. Everything seemed heightened; the way his fingers moved her hair, how close he was, his warmth. When she spoke again, her voice was strangled. “How could I not trust you?”

His hands froze for a moment. Just a moment. Marinette, in her blindfolded state, didn’t pay the gesture much mind. Then, in one quick action, he tied a knot at the back of her head and stepped away. He left her question unanswered.

Taking her hand again, he led her deeper into the park. They exchanged some jokes, some playful barbs, and Chat’s moment of silence was left on the path behind them- forgotten.

“We’re here,” Chat whispered into her ear. Marinette picked up on hint of nervousness in his tone and nodded as he asked her if she was ready. Her heart quickened its pace. What had he planned? Why had he decided on this date and called it extra-special? Just what was her kitty-cat up to?

The blindfold fell away from her eyes and she gasped.

They stood before a large pond. A large pond which looked as if it were made of fire, for there were so many lanterns dancing across it, reflecting orange into its surface. Before their feet lay a blanket, and a small basket.

Chat leaned down to check the contents inside. “Oh, good they’re all still here!” he sighed in relief. “I was worried they wouldn’t be- that someone or something might take them.”

He lifted out a few packets of snacks with a smile of triumph. The light of the lanterns danced in his eyes, reflecting all the joy and triumph he felt.

Marinette found herself unable to speak. Her mouth was opening and closing, but no sounds were forming.

Chat’s smile dropped, his cat ears drooped. “You don’t like it?”

“No!” Marinette found her voice. “I mean yes- yes I like it! I- I love it but… why?”

Placing the food back into the picnic basket, Chat turned back to Marinette with a vulnerable expression he only wore when he was about to say something important. “Because you said you were sad I couldn’t be there at that picnic you had with your friends the other day. Because my world is full of dark things”- he gestured to the lanterns, then back to her- “and you bring me light. Because I promise you that one day, we won’t have to hide our love in the shadows. That’s why.”

In two strides, Marinette was in his arms, lips firmly on hers.

“You’re silly,” she said, before kissing him again. “And so extra! But… I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

There was a brief flash of something in Chat’s eyes, but he kissed her before she could analyse it deeper.

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear.

He smiled, kissed the tip of her nose, and they both sank onto the picnic blanket. “I love you too,” he replied, reaching into the picnic basket again. “Sweet or savoury?”

Marinette lifted her chin, meeting his challenging smirk with one of his own.

“Sweet,” she said. “For now.”


End file.
